


Baavira Week 2018

by larissel



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Shameless Smut, Ship Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissel/pseuds/larissel
Summary: Collection of prompts for Baavira Week 2018:Day 1: Stars/LettersDay 2: Young Love/ParenthoodDay 3: Fear/YearsDay 4: Dance/LaughterDay 5: Bad Habits/Jealousy *Explicit*Day 6: Watching From Afar/RainDay 7: AU/Song Lyrics





	1. Day 1: Stars/LETTERS

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: The many letters she sent him throughout the years and the one she didn’t.
> 
> A/N: Baavira Week has officially begun, and I had fun writing this so I hope you all enjoy.

**_174 AG_ **

_Dear Baatar,_

_Hey, how are you?_

_\- Kuvira_

Two weeks later, the letter was sent back to Kuvira, unread and unopened. She held it tightly in her hold, staring down at it with an unwavering gaze before slipping the envelope under her thin mattress without a word or even a single sound escaping her lips.

**_174 AG_ **

_Dear Baatar,_

_There are many things I often overhear from those chatty guards who are unfortunately standing guard to keep a close eye on me, as if I can actually cause harm in here. It’s pitiful having to listen to their dreadful lives, how boring it is—it’s no wonder one of their spouses left them. I, at the very least, like to believe I’m the first exciting thing that has ever happened to them. However, I must admit that their companies aren’t unwarranted._

_It gets so quiet here, especially at the night where I am surrounded by these wooden walls and floors. My wrists are tied down to the very element I speak to, but all I receive in return is nothing. I am dreading the night. The nightmares are back and I’m tired._

_Yet, this is still more than I deserve. I hope you’re doing all right._

_\- Kuvira_

**_174 AG_ **

_Dear Baatar,_

_Problems are beginning to arise in this forsaken city. Criminals fighting amongst criminals, the rich taking an advantage of the weak, an unfit president who only cares about his own imagery and hide, and worst of all, the Avatar chose the wrong time to disappear again. The people are furious and I should also add the fact that the spirits are somehow involved too. I guarantee none of this would’ve happened if I was in charge. To make matters even worse, the Earth Kingdom is currently sitting in an unrestful state and the fools here are too damn stubborn to admit they need my guidance._

_\- Kuvira_

**_174 AG_ **

_Dear Baatar,_

_Your mother is still an idiot._

_\- Kuvira_

**_174 AG_ **

_Dear Baatar,_

_I was right…once again: they do need my help. I try not to be cocky about it, but I couldn’t help it but to let it slip out. I’m going to be temporarily released under the watchful eyes of the Avatar. None of her friends trust me, which I don’t blame them for their resentment but it’s not like I care about their opinions either. I am not doing this for them. I am only here for the people…our people. They still have the best interest of my heart. I would do anything to keep them safe and bring order back, even if it means I’m the one who’s no longer leading this cause. But who knows what will happen, maybe our people still wants me and my voice to lead the cause. I just hope I haven’t lost my touch._

_It’s been a while since I my fingers touched the earth and the warmth of the sun kissing my skin._

_\- Kuvira_

**_175 AG_ **

_Dear Baatar,_

_I hate to admit it, but this new order they’re implementing for the Earth Kingdom may work._

_\- Kuvira_

**_179 AG_ **

_Dear Baatar,_

_It’s happening. I’m finally being released from prison after serving for five years, but I’m not a free woman just yet. Apparently, the court wanted to sentence me to life or send me to death row, I was lucky enough to have Korra by my side and vouch for me. I know, right? It’s hard to believe my former enemy is now a friend, a very good friend. She have been coming by three times a week, these meditation sessions we have together have been helpful to ease my mind. I don’t deserve her friendship._

_Well, this may be the last you’ll hear from me for a while. By the time you get this letter, I have been sent out to work for the United Republic under the watchful eyes of the United Forces. I have been contracted to work off the rest of my sentence as a hard laborer. They say it’s awfully pitiful if my talent were wasted away behind bars. I just hope they don’t change their minds, I’m not as skilled as I used to be._

_Until then, I’ll talk to you later._

_\- Kuvira_

_P.S. I hear you opened your first business. Congratulations._

**_180 AG_ **

_Dear Baatar,_

_It’s quite amazing to see how far the teleological boom has spread throughout the Earth Kingdom in just a few years; things we weren’t able to achieve during the Earth Empire’s reign, and speaking of that, I have been thinking more and more as of late, reminiscing the past…albeit, nothing fondly. I realized that there were things I could’ve done better, things that wouldn’t make me into the monster I was...still am perhaps. I did my best to apologize to those I had hurt…which reminds me…_

_I’ve never apologized for all of the physical and emotional pain I caused you. When I shot that warehouse, thinking you were dead, part of me at that very moment died too and so did my humanity where I felt like I was drifting into an eternal and cold darkness until Korra pulled me back to reality…and when I first heard you survived the ordeal. You have no idea how relieved I felt, crying with tears of joy and tears of sadness because you could’ve been dead because of me._

_There’s nothing I can do to take back what I did and there’s no amount of fantasies and thinking about all of the what-ifs could ever change anything. All I could do is to say sorry. You don’t have to forgive me or ever; no amount of forgiveness could ever erase the things I have done. I accepted that fact. The prices of my sins are being paid for right now and maybe throughout my future lifetimes. I’m willing to take that burden for you too._

_Tell your family – especially your mother – that I’m sorry for everything._

_\- Kuvira_

**_180 AG_ **

_Dear Baatar,_

_Give Bolin and Opal my congratulation and best regards. I heard they’re tying the knot on this very I have written this letter, I’m glad; they really are my favorite couple. But I just realized today would’ve been our fifth wedding anniversary if things went according to plan._

_\- Kuvira_

**_180 AG_ **

_Dear Baatar,_

_The Earth Kingdom is always more beautiful up north, the sky is clearer and I can see the stars better. It’s breathtaking, but it still doesn’t beat the view back at Zaofu. Are they still as beautiful as they were like the many nights we used to share when we were younger? The tales you would often tell and ones I’ve never get tired of hearing, my favorite is still about the Four Symbols in the sky. But I am not here to discuss old memories and the sake of nostalgia…_

_The first snowfall is here now, winter has arrived. You know how dangerous it can be in this region at this time of the year. This may be the last you’ll hear from me until spring comes._

_\- Kuvira_

**_189 AG_ **

Kuvira never thought this day would come when she stepped out of the Republic City’s police department, today is finally the day she’s a free woman; a fifteen year sentence completed, what a journey it has been. Her eyes lingered on the spirit portal from the distant, the city illuminating under its ethereal glow and how the shadows are dancing on the building walls.

Her gaze eventually turned away, turning to the empty streets. It was past midnight, no one could be seen walking in the street where others thought it would be the best and wisest idea that she should be release at this hour where she wouldn’t be met with a large press and an unwanted crowd. She knew well enough that she still wasn’t the most popular figure and it would take a long time for others to at least not view her with contempt.

She was waiting for her pickup that should’ve been here moments ago, dropping her off at her new home in the city. Her arms clutched the box she held tightly where it contains her old uniform during her time as the Great Uniter, a few of her personal items, and the many letters she sent through the years. She must have sent hundreds – thousands – of letters. Many of which were returned to her while others she’s sure enough have been lost…or burned.

However, there was only one that she hadn’t sent out. One of which that was fresh and pressed.

She knew what words were contained within the envelope:

_Dear Baatar,_

_I missed you. I still love you._

_\- Kuvira_

She really is a coward, too afraid to know the truth that he moved on and finally settled down where he no longer loves her. The very thought of this disappointed her, wanting to hit herself over and over again for having such feelings, it was only a few years ago she encouraged him to move on…find someone nice he can settle down with. Oh how quick the mind can change, regretting sending that letter out.

Maybe he finally moved on…married with kids that his mother can spoil…happier than he was with her.

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard a roar of an engine, looking up to see a satomobile was parked by the sidewalk in front of her. She felt nervous when the figure exited out of the vehicle, not knowing who they are as they approach her. Kuvira hoped whoever this may be held no ill feelings for her. However, as the figure got closer, her eyes squinted to get a better look at them before her eyes widened. “I-It’s you…” She began, feeling as though her entire world stopped for a moment.

“B-Baatar…”

He gave her a smile. “Hello.” He greeted her.

“What are you doing here?” Kuvira asked, confused.

“The chief sent me to get you.” His eyes moved down to the box she was holding with the letter resting on top catching his attention immediately.

“You don’t have to read it!” she squeaked out, a noise she never thought she would ever make in her life; embarrassingly, she sounded like a young and shy schoolgirl. Unfortunately, her words fell into deaf ears when Baatar was already reading the letter, quickly shutting her eyes shut tightly and kept her head down where she felt fear thundering in her chest. Her fear only increased when it became quiet for too long, her rapid heartbeats are the only ones she could hear pounding in her ears right until he called out to her with a note of his own waving in front of her face. “Is this…for me?” She asked warily.

“You really are a stubborn fool who doesn’t know when to quit,” he said gently, amused. “Go on, read it.”

Kuvira stared at the note for a moment before she slowly took it reluctantly into her hand, eyes welling up with tears when she read what he wrote:

_Dear Kuvira,_

_I love you too._

_\- Baatar_


	2. Day 2: Young Love/PARENTHOOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn’t going crazy, he wasn’t and he’s going to prove it, unfortunately Kuvira doesn’t believe him and their son isn’t making things any easier for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shu belongs to my good friend @beaniefortex on Tumblr, so this fic is also dedicated to them for creating such a wonderful character.

 

“Oh…my…spirits…” Baatar uttered out, shaking his head for a second to ensure that he wasn’t imagining when he didn’t believe what he was seeing at first. When it became apparent that his mind wasn’t playing tricks, his eyes became very wide at the sight he didn’t think it’d be possible for another several years…or maybe ever.

His keychain seemingly floated off from where he left it on the counter, dancing in front of his much elated son – Shu Beifong – who began to laugh loudly in delight. He clapped his chubby and tiny hands together with amusement in a childish and wild manner which causes the keychain to move around erratically.

“Oh my spirits,” Baatar repeated, stamping his feet on the floor uncontrollably, breathing heavily as he ran his fingers through his hair before he quickly ran out of the kitchen and yelled out for his wife. “Kuvira, you have to see this!” He shouted down the hallway.

A tired sigh can be heard from the other room. “What is it?” She groaned, throwing her arm over her eyes.

“It’s Shu!” Her eyes shot wide open in an instant upon hearing their son’s name, now that certainly did the trick to wake her up. She was out of the bed in a flash, disregarding the fact that she didn’t look as proper as she normally does when she slid into the kitchen with an overly worried look on her features, in a state of panic now.

“What’s wrong with him?!” she exclaimed before examining Shu for signs of injuries.

Baatar shook his head, walking over to her to assure her. “Nothing is wrong!”

Kuvira seems to deflate at his answer, staring at him blankly before an annoyed look soon came crossing his face, arms crossed together. “What reason did you decided to wake me? It better be good.”

“I wouldn’t even dream of doing that to you unless I have a very good reason, my love,” Baatar said with a wide grin. “Our son is a bender—he metalbent!”

Kuvira’s eyes strayed back to Shu who held the keychain in his tiny hands, waving it around crazily before staring at the object curiously then began to chew on it. Her attention turned back to her husband, looking highly unamused by his claim. “All I see is our son chewing on something I have told you several times to keep it away from him.” She said to him darkly.

Baatar was staring at her nervously, glancing back at Shu who was indeed chewing on his keychain. “Shu, show mommy what you just did.” He said to him. Sadly for him, all he got out from his son was a giggle as he continues on chewing on the metallic object.

“I’m…just going to get ready for the day now,” Kuvira groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose before she left the kitchen.

He could only watch her leave, whatever he wanted to explain quickly died down in his throat as he slowly sets his arms back down to his side. His attention moved back to his son who gave him a toothless smile, the mischievous look on his face reminded him too much of his mother when she particularly feels playful. “Why must you do that to your own father?” He asked.

And all he got as a response was a saliva-covered keys to the face.

xxx

“Kuvira, come here quick!” Baatar shouted for her, looking giddy and was determined that she’s not going to miss this, this time around. “He’s doing it again!”

“Are you sure?” Kuvira questioned him with a heavy sigh.

“Yes!” he exclaimed.

A grumble “you better be sure” can be heard as she came walking into the room, her eyes landing on Shu who was in his playpen, playing around with his favorite stuffed platypus bear before her attention drew to the nervous-looking man now whose eyes kept darting back and forth at her and his son, cheering him on to do something without words.

When nothing obviously happened like before, she rolled her eyes and shook her head before leaving the without uttering a single word to him.

Once she was gone, he pivoted around to face his laughing baby with wide and opened arms. “Why didn’t you _do the thing?_ ” He said in an almost poor imitation of Varrick, an act his son sadly finds enjoyable.

In response, Shu threw his stuffed animal at his father’s unamused face.

Later in the day when Baatar was trying to change a very agitated Shu’s diaper, his vision became all of a blur. Thinking that his glasses must’ve slid off from his nose, he tried to push it back up to his face until he realizes his glasses weren’t on his face anymore. _‘Wait a minute…’_ His squinted eyes turned wide only to see his son was entertaining himself by playing with his glasses.

“Kuvira, he’s doing it _again!_ ” he shouted, hitting himself against the doorframe face first after attempting to run out of the room.

xxx

“What if Kuvira is right?” Baatar muttered, pacing back and forth in his lab as he paid no mind to the mess that was littering on the floor. “Maybe I really am going crazy.” He was beginning to become convinced all he saw today were only in his head. Perhaps he’s been working too hard lately, after all, stress can often do “wonders” to one’s mind.

Just as he was about to accept this very notion, he suddenly heard Kuvira shouting out for his name while she ran down the hall before she came bursting into the room, breathless while she held Shu in her arms, grinning widely. _‘Don’t tell me…’_ He thought to himself, paling.  

“Our little boy is a bender!” Kuvira exclaimed proudly, holding Shu in the air as he chewed on the meteor rock in his hand.

Baatar just wanted to scream and shout at that very moment, yelling at her that he has been trying to say since early in the morning, and that he has a major headache because of her disbelief. Instead, he could only close his eyes and suck in a deep breath before reopening his eyes, giving them a strained and very wide smile. “That’s great news, honey!”


	3. Day 3: FEAR/Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no fear that’s greater than seeing the person you love hurt.

Kuvira huffed loudly with annoyance written on her face before letting out a pained grunt when she leaned back against her seat too roughly. She crossed her arms together, throwing one leg over the other before she immediately started to shake her foot impatiently. “You’re an idiot.” She suddenly said to Baatar’s still form.

“Why in the would you that for?” she asked, glaring at him as if she’s waiting for him to say something, but obviously he was unable to respond; however, that didn’t stop her from releasing out another huff. “I hope you know that I’m angry and that this should serve you as a lesson for making a careless move.” She said her body shifted, no longer looking at him as she pouted.

Several seconds haven’t even went by, Kuvira was already sighing heavily before turning to face Baatar’s unconscious form once more. A worried look was quick to replace her initial annoyance. “I didn’t mean to say what I said, I’m just so worried.” She reached out and took one of his hands into hers.

“And scared,” she added, biting down on her bottom lip. “On the contrary that I am a woman without fears, I have a lot of them.” She confessed, squeezing his hand tightly. Like many others, she was once naïve to how this world functions until she witnessed what death have laid waste on the streets of Ba Sing Se.

“But you knew that already.” These nightmares of hers have always plagued her mind ever since she was a little girl, but it mostly stopped since she and Baatar began sharing a bed together, chasing the demons out of her head. “How I often dreamed about my parents abandoning me...people I care about leaving my side…” She began to trail off for a moment, releasing a shuddering breath.

“None of that compares seeing you hurt, the thought of you…dying is what scares me the most,” she said before leaning down to press her lips against his gently, but to her great surprise, he was kissing her back. It didn’t take long for her to realize what was happening, her face flushing red when she pulled away.

“You—how long have you been awake?!”

“Since you walked in here,” Baatar laugh, slowly sitting up from his bed with a soft groan.

Kuvira’s eyes were blazing at this point before she slapped him hard on the chest in which he responded with a pained cry. She could only shake her head, unamused by what he sees as a joke. He should count himself as fortunate that he made it out with minor injuries from the surprised attacks; the bandits have all been captured and shall suffer the consequences later—once her body stops aching.

“You should be lucky enough that the worst injury you have is a big bump on your head,” she scolded, it’s obvious that the metalbender found no humor in his little prank.

 “I didn’t mean to worry you, but when you started talking I got curious, I couldn’t help it and— _I’m sorry_.” A soft sigh left Baatar’s lips, guilt radiating off from him.

“For a man who’s intelligent, you can be very stupid too.” She shook her head, a smile twitching its way to her face. “You’re lucky that I love you and I’m glad you’re okay.” She said before she kissed him again.

“Does that mean I’m forgiven?” Baatar asked, dazed after her lips pulled away from his.

“Yes, you are,” she said, smirking. “By the way, next time, let me do all the fighting, okay?” She could see how red his face became at her comment. While it was admittedly nice to see him in action, there’s no joy to see him take a nasty hit and a terrible fall, face first on the ground.

_‘Can’t believe I’m marrying a dork,’_ she thought to herself with a smile. What better way to end a proposal than a surprise ambushed?


	4. Day 4: DANCE/Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the battlefield, she’s an unstoppable force, but on the dance floor, the world comes to a halt.

On the battlefield, she’s an unstoppable force, a force to be reckoned with. With every swipe of her hands, enemies have been instantly silent, bringing them all down onto their knees before her with each stomp of her feet like an earthquake, and with her thundering words striking fear in the hearts of those who failed to wrong her, shaking under the burning intensity of her eyes. Her head held up high, ever so tall and rooted on her spot like the mountain, proud and undefeated.

It’s both beautiful and terrifying at the same time to see her in action on the field and she truly is a force to be reckoned with whose skills are often compared to the Avatar herself. At that thought, he couldn’t help it but to snort at the very notion, and while it’s somewhat true, he knew his fiancé wouldn’t be ecstatic being compared at especially after always being said that she’s very similar to his mother. He shuddered at that thought, quickly pushing it out of his mind to focus on something else…someone more important.

Baatar’s heart was soaring, smiling at Kuvira – normally quite attentive – who’s not aware that the eyes of are all on her. He can’t blame them for watching, she moves gracefully that was unlikely for someone who is a child of the earth. But there’s something about that look on her face too, as if all of the problems she’s dealing with suddenly disappeared or doesn’t matter to her anymore. It’s been a while since he last seen her happy and so carefree.

Kuvira was dancing with a middle-aged man, a trusted general who was one of the very few that didn’t up and abandon his duty like the rest of his comrades have done after the assassination of the Earth Queen. His mind was too preoccupied that he didn’t realize that the general was escorting a flushed Kuvira back to the table he was sitting at.

“She’s all yours,” he said, breathing heavily with a tired smile. “I’m too old to keep up with you youngsters.”

“You were a lovely dancer, General Xing.” Kuvira took the glass of water from Baatar who was offered the drink to her, taking several gulps from it before setting it down on the table. “You’re free to go if you like.”

With a bow to both his commander and second-in-command, he left without another word.

“So…should we do the same thing?” Baatar asked.

“I was thinking maybe one last dance,” she took a moment to pause, “with you?”

Baatar’s face began to pale, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why is that?”

“You know that I don’t know how to dance!”

“Stop being such a big baby!” Kuvira exclaimed, grabbing his hand and dragged him in the middle of the dance floor. “Just follow my lead.” She placed his hands on her waist while the tune of the music became slow.

“They’re watching,” Baatar whispered to her in a slight panicked, afraid that he’ll mess up. He never really got the hang of dancing.

“Don’t worry,” she whispered back, wrapping her arms around his neck as she stared up at him, “just look at me, okay?”

Baatar nodded his head, licking his lips nervously as he focused on her. Soon enough, he was starting to relax all the while his eyes never left hers. He was beginning to understand why Kuvira loves dancing so very much—well, at the very least, dancing with someone you love.

“Not so bad, right?” she asked.

“No…not at all,” he answered with a smile, kissing her forehead softly.


	5. Day 5: BAD HABITS/Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Explicit) Addictions are horrible things, they don’t know how to quit each other and they aren’t sure if they even want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this could’ve been written better, but I’m too lazy and tired to fix it. Anyways, a ship week can’t really end without something sexy.

“Harder,” Kuvira moaned beneath him, breathing heavily as a thin layer of sweat covered her body before arching her back off from the bed when Baatar heeded her desperate cry, pounding her harder until she’s moaning loudly into the night’s air. It wasn’t much long afterwards when she came for the umpteenth time of the night, feeling his cum filling her up to the brim when he came moments after her.

Baatar collapsed on top of her, his face pressed against those wonderful tits of hers that he always loves and felt blessed at that very moment. He brought one of her nipples into his mouth in greedily and felt the sensitive bud becoming hard at the brushing of his tongue. It wasn’t long they felt hot and bothered again, ready for the next round of their lovemaking. Both of their eyes were still filled with a burning desire.

Kuvira was straddling on top of him after she made a quick maneuvered to switch their positions, smirking down at her lover when she felt his erected cock pressing up against her pussy, dripping with want for the man. She felt his hands flying to her hips, holding her down in a bruising grip in an attempt to regain some little control over her by rubbing up against her. Their lips were met in a sloppy kiss and it wasn’t long until the sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room, along with the creaking of the bed when she rides him hard and fast.

The smell of sex and sweat wafting in the air, an electrifying lust burning their very cores as they drown in each other’s desires, it was just like how it was the first night they met each other after years and years of being apart. It seems time hasn’t erode whatever feelings they still hold for one another, even though they have yet to say such thing. To them, and right now, this is all just sex and nothing more to it.

It was wrong, they both know it. The world would be reeling and would surely be throwing a fit if they ever caught wind of this rendezvous of theirs. They both acknowledge it that others won’t be at all thrill with the idea of them back together, what this infamous couple can cause and whatever spawns they can produce. Perhaps they might’ve find humor in their words if they, truthfully, didn’t agree to their notion.

At least there’s no reason to panic, no one knows of their nightly meetings… _yet_.

They often tell each other and even to themselves that it’s wrong, that they should end this before anyone finds out, and yet, they can’t. Oh they have already tried to quit each other several times, but at the end of the day, they always gravitate back to each other. It’s like a horrible addiction, they don’t know how to quit each other—

With a resounding moan ripping out from their throats that shook the walls, Baatar and Kuvira came at the same time—blinded momentarily by hot flashes. Her pussy was clenching his cock tightly, milking his cum that was filling her cunt up to the brim. They continued to ride each other’s orgasms off, holding onto each other tightly until exhaustion finally took over with their bodies pressing up against one another in a sticky and sweaty mess, calming down from their orgasmic high. Forehead to forehead and dazed eyes meeting, hot and heavy breaths mingling, lips only inches apart…

—they aren’t sure if they even want to.


	6. Chapter 6: WATCHING FROM AFAR/Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it isn’t such a bad thing they don’t understand what she sees in him.

 

He’s perfect, or at least, he’s perfect in her eyes and hers only. Not many people are willing to understand what she sees in him, and frankly, it peeves Kuvira very much what she has to hear from others when her fiancé isn’t within the hearing range. In fact, it doesn’t just peeve her—it angers her as well, do these fools have no respect to someone who is not only her partner but also their second-in-command?

_“Seriously, I don’t get it, why him?”_

_“He’s not even that cute.”_

_“She’s way out of his league.”_

_“She can do better.”_

What do they mean by those words? That she’s out of his league and that she can do better? Do they not see what can see in him?

She paid no mind to the young rookies who are all unaware that she’d been listening to their conversation all along when her eyes strayed to Baatar from afar. They’re wrong, all of them are wrong about and all of the mean things they said about him. And they’ll never understand why.

Her heart flutter ever so slightly at the sight of smile, oh how they’ll never get to witness how charming his can be and the way his eyes are always lighting up whenever he goes on and on about the things he likes even though, for the most part, she has a hard time comprehending what he’s trying to say. She began to observe him, biting down on her lower lip while watching how his hands move with ease while he expertly fixed one of their machines with very little trouble; those very same hands that not only create new things, but also running down on her body away from prying eyes, joined together.

She couldn’t help it but to let her mind to wander for a moment, continuing on to stare at Baatar while she did her best to look compose and hoping her face isn’t turning entirely red when she watched the way he wipes the sweat off from his brow, his sleeves rolled all the up to his elbows and exposing those arms of his. _‘Turn around.’_ She said to oneself, her mind conjuring a perfect imagery of his butt.

“Hey, Kuvira, I’m done with the paperwork you asked for!” Bolin exclaimed, holding a file against his chest with a wide grin. When she failed to respond to him, and it was clear that she’s distracted, his eyes shifted to the direction of what she’s fixated on. “Why are you staring at Baatar?” His voice was loud to be carried out across the camp.

All eyes were on her now, something she didn’t want as she shut her eyelids tightly while breathing in and out heavily. “Leave.” She demanded, her annoyance slipping into her tone.  

Bolin hid his face behind the file he was holding, visibly shaking and sweating. “Yes, sir—I mean, ma’am!” He said before he quickly bolted away.

“And what are you all looking at?!” Kuvira sharply turned to look at the others who flinched when her eyes on them. “Get back to work!” She shouted as they all rushed and bumped into one another, not wanting to get on her bad side further.

“Don’t say anything.” She turned to face Baatar after she sensed him approaching her from behind.

“I didn’t even say anything,” Baatar said, holding his hands up in front of himself as he stood before her. “I couldn’t help it but to overheard Bolin shouting something rather… _interesting_.”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up,” Kuvira repeated to him over and over again, covering her reddening face with her hands. “I just said not to say anything.”

“I was just teasing, sorry,” he laughed, pulling her up against his chest and held her close. “If it makes you feel better, I’m pretty flattered—quite proud of myself too that I managed to distract you.”

Kuvira lets out a heavy sigh, letting him have his moment. Her face was pressed against his chest, hiding her smile as she began to ponder deeply…

That dorky smile of his, the stars twinkling in his eyes, and how she felt being in his arms: safe and warm. Everything about him that makes her insides melt and the burdens lifted from her shoulders at the simple sight of him.

Maybe it isn’t such a terrible thing that people don’t understand the appeal she sees in him and the things that makes him oh-so very attractive to her. She just doesn’t want the competition.


	7. AU/Song Lyrics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Star War AU) She finds solace in his arms, words that makes her feel belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU has honestly been sitting in my head for over a year now so this is a perfect chance to do this. Hopefully, I didn’t make any mistakes since I’m still pretty new and fresh in the Star Wars fandom, so I am still learning about the and fix any mistakes I’ll eventually find.

 

It was everything but quiet in the household, even when the home sat mostly vacant. The sound of heavy breathings filling up the empty and large compound room, along with the echoes of wood striking against wood sounding loudly, the only two figures in the room were both huffing with their faces flushed red with beads of sweat rolling down their faces. Their eyes were locked on one another with a concentrated look as they silently tested each other—a twitch, a brief pause then they were at it again.

Each blow was as devastating as the last, but their intentions held no malice whatsoever. Serious as they both are, unyielding with furrowed brows, but even with their frowns painted across their lips, it still cannot hide away the certain playfulness that was shining in their eyes. Eventually, one of their frowns became a smile; his eyes were sparkling brighter than ever.

“Have you now?” Kuvira said, raising a brow before bringing up her own staff, smacking it against his face. She swept his feet off from the mat and it wasn’t long until she had him pinned down, straddling on top of him. “You forgot about the most important rule: a fight is never really over when your opponent isn’t _down_.”

“I know,” he sighed. “I just got excited, that’s all.”

She eventually got off him, smiling as she held her hand out to him and pulled him up. “Don’t sweat it, you did well today.” Truly, he has improved over these past months since she began training him to become a better fighter—to become a true warrior. However, her words went unheard when he started to say things she wishes never to hear from him, _constantly_.

It’s no secret that Baatar is insecure of his own skills, and in his mind, the lack of it. While his training with Kuvira have helped him improve, he still has many steps to take before he could even be considered as a warrior by eyes of Mandalore. He was considered to be a skinny lad too, despite the fact his clothes were starting to feel tighter.

He doesn’t understand why his mother chose him to lead Clan Beifong once she steps down as leader. “It should’ve been you.” He said, wondering why Kuvira wasn’t considered to take his mother’s place instead, she already has what it takes to be a leader and as skilled as the elite warriors of Mandalore, maybe even more so. Not only that, she’s close with his mother. But most importantly, he never wanted to be a warrior and to spend the rest of his life fighting.

He has a different dream, a wish to become an engineer and a love for science that outweighs the faith of the clan’s future. Such thought of his would be considered as selfish and traitorous and his family’s clan is already being looked down upon on by many of the other clans; it’s the reason why Kuvira can never take his mother’s place.

She isn’t a Mandalorian—in blood, taken in by the Beifongs when she was found wandering in the streets of Coruscant alone. In other words, she’s an outsider. An outsider who doesn’t deserve to lead one of the oldest clan on Mandalore, let alone, being part of it. It was a travesty when Suyin came back home with a street rat, causing an uproar and Clan Beifong were no longer looked upon with respect; once noble, now no more.

“You know why,” Kuvira finally said, her tone coming out bitter. She could never understand why the likes of her are treated with so much disdain. It wasn’t a secret that she’s one of the finest warriors, beating out many others who have been fighting their entire lives. However, her anger and annoyance wasn’t directed at the other clans as much as it once was…

“They’re just jealous,” Baatar said, trying to comfort her, “that you’re better than them.”

“It’s not that.”

“It’s not?”

“It’s your mother.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Kuvira said, giving him an all too familiar look, “ _oh_.”

“What did she do?” he asked, his brows furrowing with concern.

“It’s what she _didn’t_ do,” she replied, sighing angrily as she turned her back to him with her arms crossing together. “She can’t stand up for herself—for me!” She exclaimed, swiping her hand in the air in a furious manner. Does she not even hear the things they say? Or does she simply chose to be ignorant…a damn coward.

“She can’t even stand up for this clan. For her family!”

“She’s… _trying_ her best,” Baatar said, defending his mother with a hint of hesitation slipping into his voice.

“Are you sure about that?” Kuvira asked, turning to give him an incredulous look that silently said “are you on my side or not?”. Her brows were raised up as if she was challenging him to say the wrong thing.

Not wanting to get on her bad side, Baatar pulled her up against his chest and held her tightly in his arms. This wasn’t the first time she made a complaint about his mother nor would it be the last, and if he were to be honest with himself as well, he was just as upset as she was. His mother never gave him a choice and instead chose his future, paving his fate for him.

Things became quiet between them, sitting on the floor in the middle of the training room as the sweat on their bodies have longed cool off. The air no longer tense, having become calmer when Kuvira’s anger at her mentor and at those who caused so much anguish in her heart have finally subsided…for now.

“Better?” Baatar asked with a soft smile, placing his hand on top of hers.

“I suppose,” Kuvira said, trailing her sentence off before returning his smile with a soft look of her own and resting her head on his shoulder, “I am now.”

Baatar laughed, kissing her temple. He doesn’t mind that they both smell of sweat and the fact that they

He laughed gently, kissing her temple. He doesn’t mind the fact that she smelt of sweat, as the matter of fact, so does he and the both of them are in need of a bath. _‘That’s not a bad idea actually…’_ He smirked, they’re both home alone while his parents are currently away and his siblings chose to follow them. As he was about to bring his _lovely_ idea up, he became taken aback when Kuvira lets out chuckle, looking quite thoughtful.

“What’s so funny?” he asked.

“It’s nothing, I was just thinking,” she said, looking thoughtful.

“About what if I may ask?”

“The darksaber…”

“Oh?” Baatar raised an eyebrow, interested in what she has to say next.

Kuvira nodded, lips pressing together into a thin line with an annoyed expression coming across her face once more. “Just imagine if I ever wield it—closest imaginable respect I’ll probably ever get.” She snorted. It’s quite a tragedy that it became lost and hasn’t been seen since that fallen sith lord wielding such a fine weapon during his temporary reign on Mandalore.

“You never had that thought?”

“No, I don’t think I am worthy enough for it.” Baatar shook his head, smiling.

“Why would you say that?” Her brows furrowed together, she never liked hearing him talking himself down.

“Why would I be worthy for it when you’re here?” His smile became cheekier.

“Please stop being so cheesy,” she groaned, giving him a gentle shove but it firm enough to knock him off from her.

“Cheesy enough wanting to marry you,” he said, sitting back up with his hand on her cheek and turned her

“Admit it, you like it when I’m cheesy,” he said, sitting back up. “Besides, I am cheesy enough wanting to call you my wife one day.” He turned her face towards his, his hand resting on her right cheek and gently brushed his thumb against her mole.

“One day, I will marry you and you’ll become an official Beifong,” he said, eyes burning with determination with the vows he was making. “I will change our people’s views, ushering us into a new age where we will not repeat the mistakes our ancestors made. No one can stop me from doing my duty—for what’s right.” It wasn’t long until the confidence blazing in his eyes disappeared, embarrassed at his bravado display.

“Or…try to at least…”

“Would that be the only reason you would want to marry me?” she smirked, leaning her face closer to his. It wasn’t long until they shared a short and sweet kiss before they parted ways slowly, foreheads pressed together as they basked in this moment of intimacy…a moment they hardly share when others are home.

“I love you.”

“ _I know_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was pretty last minute, not going to lie. I didn’t like how the original came out so this is what my brain decided to make me do when I started to get frustrated, but I guess it works. And I just want to thank to those who read all of my stuff for Baavira Week, you guys are the best~


End file.
